The Disney Machine
by writersblockismystyle135
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji are walking around and run into a machine on the side of the road and decide to try it out. Original pairings. Sas/Sak, Nar/Hin, Neji/Ten, Ino/Shika.  no main pairing in this fanfic


**This is my first fanfic posted up. I have written other fanfics, but this is the only one-shot and I just wanted to post something complete before I started posting my other stuff. So yup.. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**.

**The Disney Machine**

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, & Tenten are walking around town when they see a machine on the side of the street.

"Hey, let's check that out!" Sakura shouted dragging Sasuke behind her. They all arrived at the machine and looked at the screen.

"Find out what Disney couple you are here?" Shikamaru read out loud.

"Ooh… Let's try it out!" Ino shouted, clinging to Shikamaru's arm. All the girls agreed, so the boys had no choice but to tag along. Neji and Tenten went first.

_**Result: You are Tiana and Prince Naviene from The Princess and The Frog. You guys argue about everything, especially the girl who thinks the guy is just a spoiled, rich, boy.**_

Tenten scoffed and replied, "He is a spoiled, rich boy, but we don't argue about everything."

"You're right…" Neji agreed, "We argue about more than that."

"We do not!" Tenten snapped.

"Do too…"

"Do Not!" Tenten insisted.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at the bickering couple as they pushed Naruto and Hinata forward.

_**Result: You are Jasmine and Aladdin from Aladdin. You guys are clearly meant for each other but come from different backgrounds. One of you is practically royalty and the other is a dirt poor outcast. The outcast likes to brag to impress his princess but there is no need to worry outcast, for she loves you for who you are, not who you pretend to be.**_

Hinata blushed beat red and looked over at the fuming blonde.

"Dirt Poor! Outcast! What kind of quiz is this! And who's pretending! I can't help it if my awesomeness outshines everyone else!"

"Us Next!" Ino shouted, pushing towards the machine with Shikamaru.

_**Result: You are Wendy and Peter from Peter Pan. The girl needs to learn to grow-up and the boy is just deciding not to because he doesn't want to take on adult responsibility. The girl might not want to get too attached to the boy because if he decides to never grow up and take on his responsibility, you will never be together.**_

Ino screeched, "That's horrible! Aren't all Disney Movies suppose to have happy endings? And why the hell am I the only one who doesn't get a princess! Forehead, you better not get a princess since I didn't!"

Sasuke and Sakura ignored the blonde as they moved up to the machine.

_**Result: You are Beast and Belle from Beauty and The Beast. You guys are in love but don't always get along. The girl you love is beautiful and smart and (for the most part) always right. The boy is stubborn, bossy, and needs to work on his people skills. In other words; he's a beast. However, your fair maiden can see past that to love someone like you. You may have to let her go sometime, but just remember. She will always come back.**_

"Beast…" Sasuke twitched.

"Ha-ha! That is dead on Teme!" Naruto laughed.

"What! Forehead! A Beauty! And a Princess!" Ino blew a fuse.

"I like this quiz." was Sakura's simple reply.

"I don't…" Sasuke stated.

"Oh come on Sasuke." Sakura replied, "You just don't like it because it states the truth."

"Truth! Do I look like a beast to you? I look more like a God. If you ask me, I would be Hercules and you would be that annoying, traitorous girl, Meg."

Sakura scoffed, "Fine that! Annoying and traitorous or not, Meg still got the God to fall head over heels for her. Not the other way around."

Sasuke glared.

"Wait! If Teme gets to change his character, then I want to change mine!" Naruto shouted, "Instead, I think Hinata and I fit the movie Snow White. I'm the handsome prince and Hinata would be Snow White because she is shy, sweet, humble, and the most beautiful in all the land!" Naruto finished, wrapping an arm around the flushed girls waist.

"If you guys get to change your result, then I sure as hell am changing mine!" Ino yelled and then skipped back to Shikamaru and latched onto his arm once again. "The movie that's meant for Shika and I is most definitely Sleeping Beauty due to my astonishing beauty and lovely voice. I'm just waiting for my prince charming to come and kiss me." She replied, kissing Shikamaru's cheek.

"The closest thing you are to Sleeping Beauty is you're cursed." Naruto muttered.

"You might want to think that over Ino." Sakura replied, "If Shikamaru's your prince you might never get that kiss."

"Then we'd all be lucky." Sasuke replied, "She'd stay in an eternal sleep and we'd never have to hear from her again."

"Hey!" Ino exploded into a fit of rage.

"What about you Tenten?" Hinata asked.

Neji looked over at the girl as she thought hard about it before snapping her fingers.

"We'd be Lady and The Tramp because I'm a lady and he's a tramp!" Tenten replied, scrunching up her face and sticking out her tongue at Neji who just shrugged.

"Fine by me," he replied, "because I'm one cool dog and you're just a bitch." He smirked.

"What?" Tenten screamed.

"So much for that machine." Hinata replied, walking away with Naruto.

THE END!

**I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R please. ^.^**


End file.
